The purpose of this study is to determine the feasibility of using cisplatin concurrently with radiation therapy after surgical resection in patients with advanced squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck region. This protocol will also be helpful in estimating the acute toxicity rate of concurrent chemotherapy and radiation therapy.